1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to softball and baseball. More specifically, this invention relates to a preferable and proper way of forming and protecting the pocket of a baseball or softball glove during the off-season and between uses during the season; and a convenient way to store a softball or baseball during the off-season and between uses of the baseball or softball glove during the season.
2. Prior Art
Creating a pocket in a softball or baseball glove helps players field balls and makes the glove more comfortable. Better fielding enhances the player's ability to play and fewer errors or missed balls makes the game of softball or baseball safer to play. This invention will also help protect the baseball or softball glove when not in use. When a glove is stored, or during travel, the glove is often flattened out and the user must re-form the pocket. Often, softball and baseball players will stuff clothes or other materials into their gloves to protect the pocket because no other alternative exists. Simply putting a softball or baseball into a glove when the glove is not in use will not help form a pocket because softballs and baseballs are not large enough and will easily roll out of the glove. But because so many players do like to keep their ball with their glove, this invention allows the player to continue this practice.